Für immer bei ihm
by babsi1112
Summary: Fortsetzung zu meinem Oneshot Zu spät, muss vorher aber nicht zwingend gelesen werden. Meiner Meinung nach etwas besser als der Vorgänger. Aber auch hier wieder keine Spoiler zu HP7


**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört ncihts und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit

**Für immer bei ihm**

Hermine saß am See. Seit Tagen hatte sie nichts anderes mehr getan, Harry und Ron hatten sie nicht mal zum schlafen oder essen ins Schloss bewegen können. Sogar ihre beste Freundin Ginny war daran gescheitert, sie hatte es nur geschafft, dass Hermine wenigstens eine Mahlzeit am Tag zu sich nahm. Aber Hermine hatte mit keinem von ihnen gesprochen, sie hatte seit Dracos Tod überhaupt mit niemandem gesprochen. Außer vielleicht mit Draco, aber auch dies nur in ihren Gedanken.

Seit sie ihn in ihren Armen beweint hatte, war für sie alles anders. Sie konnte sich nicht bewegen, konnte nicht reden, sie konnte nicht einmal mehr weinen. In dem Moment als Draco tot zu Boden gefallen war hatte sich einfach alles für sie verändert. Sie war nicht mehr die alte Hermine.

Seit sie Draco an ihrem ersten Schultag kennen gelernt hatte, hatten die Zwei sich gehasst, er hatte sie beleidigt wann immer er konnte und sie hatte ihn dafür verachtet. Doch in ihrem fünften Schuljahr war plötzlich etwas anders gewesen, sie hatte Draco zwar immer noch gehasst, aber es war nicht mehr wie früher. Immer öfter hatte sie sich bei dem Gedanken wie es wohl wäre, ihn zu berühren oder ihn gar zu küssen, ertappt. Hermine hasste sich selbst für derlei Überlegungen aber sie konnte sich einfach nicht gegen sie wehren. Und manchmal hatte sie des Gefühl, dass auch Draco ihr gegenüber nicht nur puren Hass verspürte, manchmal meinte sie in seinen sturmgrauen Augen noch etwas anderes zu sehen. Aber Hermine verwarf solche Gedanken als lächerlich, wie könnte ein Muggelhasser wie Draco für sie, eine Schlammblüterin je etwas anderes empfinden als Hass?

Später, im Kampf gegen Voldemort, war Hermine eine Zeit lang mit Ron zusammen gewesen und sie war wirklich glücklich mit ihm. Bis sie eines Tages Draco wiedersah. Es war in einem Kampf zwischen dem Orden und einigen Todessern. Draco kämpfte selbstverständlich auf der gegnerischen Seite. Doch dann sah Hermine etwas, was sie mehr als nur verunsicherte: Draco half einer verletzten Aurorin, statt sie zu töten. Anstatt dieser wehrlose Gegnerin einfach den Rest zu geben, murmelte er kurz einige Worte und heilte damit ihre Wunden. Hermine hatte die Szene mit angehaltenem Atem beobachtet und hatte danach kurz Dracos Blick auf sich gespürt. Also sie jedoch zu der Stelle blickte, an der sie ihn vermutete, war er verschwunden.

Am diesem Abend hatte Hermine lange wach gelegen und die Hoffnung, dass Draco vielleicht doch kein Todesser mit Leib und Seele war hatte sie seltsamerweise unheimlich froh gemacht. Tief in ihrem Herzen hegte sie seitdem die Hoffnung, dass er eines Tages auf ihre Seite kommen würde.

Seitdem hatten sie sich noch in vielen Kämpfen getroffen und jedes Mal hatte Hermine ihn beobachtet. Sie hatte ihn schlimme Dinge tun sehen, aber hin und wieder sah sie auch diese neue, andere Seite von ihm. Immer wieder half er den Ordensmitgliedern durch unauffällige Taten die nur Hermine bemerkte.

Von diesem Zeitpunkt an hatte sie sich immer öfter dabei erwischt, wie ihre Gedanken zu Draco eilten, wann immer sie Gelegenheit dazu hatte. Und immer größer wurden die Gefühle, die sie für ihn empfand. Sie konnte sich jedoch nie eingestehen, was sie wirklich für ihn fühlte.

Obwohl sie nicht wahr haben wollte, was sie für Draco empfand wurde ihr doch mehr und mehr klar, dass sie Ron nicht so sehr liebte wie sie es wahrscheinlich sollte. Und so entschloss sie sich schließlich Ron die Wahrheit zu sagen. Ron schmerzte die Trennung sehr, aber in der Zeit des Krieges war für ihn einfach nicht die Zeit um über eine verlorene Liebe zu trauern und so fand er sich recht schnell mit der neuen Situation ab.

Hätte Hermine gekonnt, hätte sie über den Gedanken vielleicht sogar gelacht, aber sie konnte nicht. Ja, Ron hatte im Krieg nicht die Zeit zum Trauern gefunden und was tat sie? Sie nahm sich diese Zeit einfach. Sie wusste, dass sie ihren Freunden im Orden damit eine große Last aufbürdete. Es musste immer jemand im Schloss bleiben um ihr Essen zu bringen und außerdem fehlte ihnen die helfende Kraft von Hermine, aber Hermine konnte nicht mehr kämpfen.

Jahrelang hatten Draco und sie sich bekriegt, erst waren es harmlose Schülerstreiterein gewesen, später dann ein richtiger Krieg. Nie war Zeit für ihre Liebe gewesen. Ja, dass wusste Hermine nun. Liebe war da gewesen, auf beiden Seiten. Aber erfahren hatten sie es zu spät.

Nie würde sie erfahren, was sie sich seit Jahren fragte. Nie würde sie wissen, wie es war in Dracos starken Armen zu liegen und von ihm geküsst zu werden.

Nie! Dieses Wort ließ Hermine nicht mehr allein, immerzu kam dieses Wort zu ihr zurück und schien sie zu verhöhnen. Es schien ihr etwas sagen zu wollen.

"Nie! Du wirst es nie erfahren! Du hast geliebt, aber du hast dich nie getraut es zuzugeben und jetzt wirst du nie erfahren wie es hätte sein können! Nie!!"

Und noch zwei Wörter waren in ihrem Kopf. Zu Spät! Ja, es war zu spät gewesen, zu spät für Draco, zu spät für ihre Liebe und auch zu spät für Hermine. Sie hatte ihre Liebe zu Draco einfach zu spät erkannt. Wenn sie ihm eher geglaubt hätte, dass er auf ihrer Seite war und wenn ihr eher klar geworden wäre, dass er sie so sehr liebte wie sie ihn, vielleicht wäre dann alles anders gekommen. Vielleicht wäre er dann noch am leben. Aber sie hatte ihm zu spät geglaubt, hatte zu spät erkannt das sie sich liebten. Zu spät!

Hermine musste schlucken, zu gern hätte sie jetzt geweint, aber sie hatte keine Tränen mehr übrig. Ihr Blick war voller Schmerz, sie konnte es nicht mehr ertragen. Sie konnte dies alles nicht mehr ertragen, den Schmerz, die Gedanken wie es hätte sein können und auch die Fürsorge ihrer Freunde, es war einfach zu viel. Sie wollte nicht mehr alleine sein, sie wollte bei ihm sein, bei Draco. Und sie sah nur einen Weg wie sie wieder mit ihm vereint sein könnte. Doch war sie wirklich bereit diesen Weg zu gehen? Konnte sie ihren Freunden, ihrer Familie und dem Orden das wirklich antun? Ja, sie konnte! Für den Orden war sie sowieso nicht mehr von nutzen in ihrem jetzigen Zustand und ihre Freunde und ihre Familie rechneten im Krieg auch jederzeit damit. Wieso sollte sie dem Schmerz also kein Ende bereiten?

Hermine hatte ihren Entschluss gefasst. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab hervor und hinterließ ihren Freunden eine letzte Nachricht, dann nahm sie ihre letzten Kräfte zusammen und stieg in den See. Sie wusste, dass sie durch den wenigen Schlaf und das wenige Essen sehr geschwächt war und sie wusste, dass sie in dem tiefen See keine lange Überlebenschance hatte. Sie würde nur wenige Meter von Draco sterben und dann für immer mit ihm vereint sein.

Als Ginny am Abend zum See kam um Hermine ihr Essen zu bringen, war von dieser keine Spur. Ginny spürte große Erleichterung in sich aufsteigen. Sie dachte, dass Hermine sich endlich entschlossen hatte aufzustehen und ihr Leben weiterzuleben. Doch plötzlich fiel ihr Blick auf das Gras an der Stelle an der Hermine immer gesessen hatte. Ginny schrie auf, das konnte nicht sein! Das durfte einfach nicht sein! Tränen bahnten sich den Weg über ihr Gesicht. Wenig später kamen Harry und Ron dazu, sie hatten ihren Schrei vernommen.

"Ginny, was ist den los? Und wo ist Hermine?"

Statt ihrem Bruder zu antworten deutete sie nur auf das Gras und was dort stand ließ auf die beiden jungen Männer erschaudern.

Ich bin bei ihm, für immer!


End file.
